


Project Rebirth

by hundredthousands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands
Summary: Art for prompt: Retired fighters and Alpha Couple Steve and Bucky run a gym in Brooklyn where they train boxers and MMA fighters, and teach self defense. One morning, they find an abused Omega seeking shelter on their stoop.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Project Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> I really liked your prompt, Corsets_and_Cardigans! I hope you enjoy this small doodle of it. (I pictured Steve and Bucky coming down in the early morning to open up and finding Tony waiting there at the door, ready to start a new stage of his life.)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Issa for naming Steve and Bucky's gym and for titling this work for me!


End file.
